Tainted Blue
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: He had the perfect life, bestfriends, lovely girlfriend and a family you can love, Kaien was just a normal guy ... Till one day it was gone, and suddenly a shinigami walks into his life .


**Sorry if Kaien and DarkIchigo sound OOC but this is fanfcition and let's all just enjoy the story :) Kaien had the perfect life in this, but now everyone is working against him, yah Kukaku is dead, Ganju is somewhere here we just have to find him and DarkIchigo is a Shinigami or an Angel of Death . Ichigo and the other Kurosakis will have a little roles here so ...**

**Let's enjoy ! **

* * *

Shiba Kaien was just your normal guy okay ..

He went to school on team, he is captain of the basketball team, he has good scores on his tests . A lovely family of 5, with a dog and a cat ..

He has the best group of friends, and his girlfriend is just so beautiful and kind . You wonder what can go wrong or who gets tired of such a perfect life ..

Well the thing is ...

Everything went wrong and nothing was perfect at all .

The thing was Kaien never thought he will become the victim of jealousy, he never thought he was making others misarble of the perfect life he thought he had .

As he lays in bed in the hospital you can guess, he did became the victim of jealousy ... He always thought if it happens it will happen with a stranger, but not with a friend ... His best friend .

' Kaien ..' Kaien looked up at Kukaku, she looked scared, sad and just tired .' I cut the apple .. ' She said in a whisper not sure if she should talk to him .

' Thanks ..' He said as he took a piece and starts eating it, none said anything else just a the silence filling the room .

Even when his mom came in, he stayed quiet now even his sister did not look up .

His mom is the most beautiful person he has ever know, she always know how to cheer you up or give you advice when you have a fight with someone . She always took care of herself, but also everyone else ..

Now she was just someone he barely know .' Why did you do this to us Kaien ...' She said in a whisper as she sat down .

Kaien did not answer not knowing what to say ...

Did his mother his sweet, kind and beautiful mother just blamed him, for almost getting killed by his best friend .' Mo ..'

' Do you know how hard it is to look in their eyes, and tell them you are sorry ... Oh god their poor boy ...' She was almost shaking, crying even Kaien can just look in shock and silence at her .

' Are you kidding me right now ! ' Shouted Kukaku .' Don't yell at me ! ' Said their mother with a sad face .' Their poor son is in jail .'

' Yeah because he almost killed my brother ! For my part he can rot in hell ! ' Kukaku stood up as she pointed a finger at her mothers face .' You should be ashamed of yourself ! '

' No I am not ashamed your brother did all this ! All of this is his fault ! '

' Get out ...' Kaien whispered . ' What did you say ..'

Kaien could not take it no more, he just could not take it .' Get out ... I never want to see you ... Just get out .'

' You are no son of mine ! ' Yelled his mother at him as she got up and left, but she just turned around a bit just to see Kukaku slam the door at her face .

' Fucking .. Hell .. ' She sat down tired as she closed her eyes . ' I did not ...'

' I know ... She is just ... A weak person at heart ... But still .. ' She looked at him .' You are her son, you did nothing wrong and nothing is your fault ...' She took his hand and smiled at him .' I love you big brother, and I will always stay by your side okay .'

Kaien nodded as he squeezed bit her hand .

He knows his sister will always choice his side, if he was wrong or not he knows that . That's why they are brother and sister, Ganju was too young understand now but Kaien hopes he will not hate him .

He was wrong all the time, but that's life ...

He lives now in a share house, with 13 people he barely even know . He moved to Osaka away from Karakura .

He didn't see his family for almost 9 years, he never saw his brother after their sister Kukaku died .

His mother still blamed him, his father was a drunk who left home soon .

His friends dropped him and his girlfriend dumped him .

Kaien could just kill himself but he did not .

As he opened the door of the house, getting some fresh air on his day off . He never know he would meet him .

' Heya ! ' Kaien almost screamed as he jumped not expecting someone there .' I know I look freaky but that was rude ! ' Said the albino man with a smirk .' I .. I did not mean to ..'

' That's okay ...' The man leaned closer .' Just a kiss will do .'

' What ..'

And so Kaien's new life began with a kiss of a Shinigami .


End file.
